The Boy In Orange
by EbbyGothic
Summary: Requiem and her family end up relocating to South Park Colorado due to her father accepting a better job offer due to the families financial difficulties. Requiem is a wild child, goth with a potty mouth, no respect for anyone, a bad attitude, a violent streak and she hates life and all it has to offer. Making the journey to the piss ant mountain town with her parents and twin bro
1. Character Profiles

**Character Profiles -**

* * *

**Name - **Requiem (Ree) Briar Fellowes

**Birthday -** 5th May, 1999

**Age -** 15

* * *

**Name -** Kenny McCormick

**Birthday -** 1st April, 1999

**Age -** 16

* * *

**Name - **Grady Sebastien Fellowes

**Birthday -** 5th May, 1999

**Age -** 15

* * *

**Name - **Jacinta Fellowes

**Age -** 35

* * *

**Name - **Thomas Fellowes

**Age -** 40

* * *

**Name -** Eric Cartman

**Age -** 16

* * *

**Name -** Stan Marsh

**Age -** 16

* * *

**Name -** Kyle Brovloski

**Age -** 16


	2. Chapter One - Going Down To South Park

**A/N** - Ok so hello to everyone on . I usually use Wattpad to post my fanfics, but they lock too many of my chapters and honestly it pisses me off. Thus leading to me now working from here. Now I post chapters at like 4am because I'm an insomniac so the spelling won't be perfect. I value you opinions, so let me have those sweet reviews and I don't know how in the name of holy jebus to edit the chapters on this site properly yet, so please bare with me or give me some advice on how to get paragraphs. Anyway, please read it as best you can and I do apologize to the crumby pushed together layout. So enjoy. ~ Ebby.

* * *

**Requiem's POV** –

I was never much of a fan of the city life and the snobby fuckers that lived there but why my parents moved to South Park Colorado was beyond me. Work, my mom kept telling me.

_Your father got a job as the local dentist Ree, we have no choice we need the cash._ My mom would continue to explain to me like I was fucking five. Ok so I lied, I loved the city, people were ignorant... downright stupid and so easy to rip off and I regularly did. Grifting, stealing, pick pocketing. You name it I did it. A girl's gotta eat after all.

I packed my room into a total of four tiny boxes, all I owed fit in four tiny boxes, fucking sad if you ask me. At fifteen you should own more than four tiny boxes of broken shit. But no, this was my thrift shop life. My family forced to live on bare minimum in Vegas the city of dreams due to a fucked up economy. Now I was being torn away from all my aspirations to move to butt fuck nowhere. I guess you could say I was fucking pissed off.

My parents packed up our car and we set off. I didn't own an iPod so I quietly sung my favourite songs to myself as I watched the bright lights of the city fade into distance behind me.

Now, it's not as if I had any friends but I thought I'd always live in the city, picking pockets just to eat and one day I might become a stripper. Now what did I have.

After hours of being cooped up in the back seat with my twin brother Grady I finally snapped.

"How fucking long 'til we're there?" I growled. My dad turned around from the passenger seat and glared at me. Lips pursed, eyebrows furrowed. I rolled my eyes as I twirled a piece of lose thread from my fishnet gloves around my index finger.

"Requiem Briar Fellowes….. I don't care how badass you think you are you do not use that language." My mother scolded as my father continued giving me his idea of an amazing death stare. I laughed.

You see I'm about two weeks from being sixteen and they find any excuse to degrade me and treat me like a child. My life is such fucking bullshit and now it's just going to spiral downward as we speed toward the home of the Cows.

I drearily stare out the window for what seems like forever and my dad finally announces.

"We're here." His tone is happy, like he's excited to be here when truth be told is I've just sat for hours admiring tumbleweeds and grey scenery.

We arrived at a little shack house, slightly nicer than our old house but still a crap shack. My mom pulls into the drive and we climb out. I breath in the funny smell of my new home town. I'm not a snob, I can't afford to be but I still don't understand why South Park. Even Denver would've been better.

My dad instructs Grady and I to begin unloading the car. I don't just roll my eyes this time, I roll my whole head in a condescending manner as I wildly cuss under my breath.

I picked up a box from the back of our duct taped station wagon. A piece of the bumper falls off just missing my foot. Grady sniggers and I glare at him.

"Shut the fuck up cock sucker." I roared. Grady giggled.

"Me the cock sucker….. Ree, it seems you're mistaking me for you again. I know you're a retard and we're twins so you kind of need a functioning brain to tell us apart but stop calling yourself such gross things Requiem. You don't want this whole town knowing you're a dirty butt slut, cum dumpster." Grady ranted. I smirked evilly and quickly threw the box down on the driveway, I scooped up the part of the bumper and began chasing him around the car waving it around my head.

"You fucking faggot, you're the whore. You'll fuck anything that moves and you wear girls jeans. Being two minutes older doesn't mean you can lecture me about my life and all I've done because you're a hundred time worse, but because you dress like a preppy honour student mommy and daddy love you more." I screeched as I pounced atop my brother and pinned him trying to beat his face with the piece of car I was wielding as a weapon.

Grady kept ducking and dodging my swings.

"I'd rather look preppy than like a $2 witch prop from a horror film Ree." Grady teased. I smacked him hard in the head with the chunk of car and finally let him up. I smirked as he laid in the centre of the driveway wide eyed, trying not to cry as he clutched his face.

I leant against the car and lit a cigarette as I watch my brother in pain. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't pleased with myself.

Grady finally climbed to his feet and walked over leaning beside me snatching my smoke from me and taking a long drag.

"You got me this time Ree….. next time you won't be so lucky. You're manly strength and how fat you are can only save you for so long." He teased. I closed me fist and held it up.

"Want me to punch you in the other side of the face so you'll have matching bruises for school tomorrow cuz I love hitting you and watching you come up with lies to tell people so you don't have to admit your sister beat your ass." I snarled.

Grady opened his move to speak, something mean which he thought was witty no doubt. But we were both silenced by screaming coming from next door.

We listened intently until we heard a door slam.

"Fuck you both, I'm outta this fucking place!" A young boy shouted as he exiting the house with the rusted car bodies scattered on the lawn.

I stared in silent awe as the blonde boy walked across the snow covered lawn, weaving between the piles of rubbish and dead cars. He wasn't wearing shoes or a coat. Just orange jeans with holes all through them and a black wife beater. He was swearing under his breath as he kicked something across the snow. He then noticed Grady and I. Grady looked toward me noticing I was taken with the boy walking toward us. Grady giggled and nudged me.

"Another notch in your spiked belt aye, penis von fly trap?" He asked. I shut my eyes tightly trying to ignore my laughing idiot of a brother and then I lost it. I punched him in the other side of his face knocking him to the snow covered pavement.

I looked back up toward the blonde who had stopped, staring with a grin spread across his face. I smiled.

"You gonna hit me like that if I approach?" He asked. I shook my head.

"Not unless you're a fucking asshole too." I replied. The boy laughed and walked over.

"I saw he had a smoke I just wanted to see if I could steal one." He asked. I nodded.

"Well I did before I left vegas, got the full pack out of the pocket of a rich, fat woman wearing fur. She didn't know and I sure she didn't miss them so take what you need." I offered. I boy nodded and smiled taking one and putting it behind his ear and lighting another one.

"Vegas girl…. What the fuck are you doing here then?" He inquired. I shook my head.

"Fucked if I know." I answered.

"Well thanks for the cigarettes and the show Vegas." He stated nodding toward Grady who was still lying on the pavement too scared to move in case I hit him again. The blonde began walking away, he was cute coming but leaving gave me the opportunity to check out his ass. He stopped and turned quickly catching me perving.

"By the way I'm Kenny, I live next door and I'll see you at school tomorrow right…" He said pausing waiting for my name. I took a breath to tell him but I was beaten to it.

"Requiem! Bring the boxes." My mom shouted. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm coming you saggy tittied old ball licker!" I shouted. Kenny laughed.

"I think we're gonna get along famously Requiem." He stated.

"Most people call me Ree." I added. Kenny grinned.

"Why Requiem is such a beautiful name." He said before turning and walking away once more. He walked slowly and I recommenced staring at his ass, licking my lips softly.

"Oh and Requiem…." Kenny said as he stopped at his front door, his back still facing me.

"Yeah?" I replied wondering what the hell he was doing.

"I know you're staring at my ass, have a good perve babe cuz I looked down you cleavage when I took the smokes from you over there." He chuckled.

Kenny disappeared inside and we heard the shouting coming from his house again.

I'd thought South Park was going to terrible but things were looking good so far. I stepped over Grady and snatched a box from the back of the car. I slowly walked inside placing it on the floor. I would now power through my work so I could get to sleep and go to school tomorrow. If first impressions were anything to go by, Kenny was perfect.


	3. Chapter Two - Bus Stop

Requiems POV –

"Wake up you rotting flesh scented demon whore from hell!" Grady screeched as he burst into my room. I rolled over still with my blanket pulled up around my head. Then I felt my brother jump on me landing with an elbow in my ribs.

"Oooph!" I gasped as he winded me. I pulled back the covers and stared at Grady. My eyes squinting as they adjusted to the light that filled my room.

"C'mon Ree, we'll miss the fucking bus and have to walk if you don't get your big, fat ass out of bed." Grady announced.

With that I opened my mouth wide and sunk my teeth into the flesh of my brothers arm. He squealed like a girl and jumped up off my bed.

"What the fuck?!" He shouted staring at the deep bloody wound now in his arm. I cackled wickedly.

"Don't call my fat pole smoker." I snapped as I wrapped the blanket around my body and climb up from the bed.

Grady stood silently glaring at me clutching his arm as it dripped blood all over my floor. I stared at him.

"Get out, I gotta get dressed…. Or are you into incest?" I shouted. Grady rolled his eyes.

"Sometimes I wonder how the fuck we're related Requiem." He informed me. I nodded this time in agreement.

"Me too, cuz mom and dad think you're an angel and I'm the devil because around them butter wouldn't melt in your fucking mouth, but we have this bond where for some reason you show me your true form and you're as vile and disgusting as I am brother."

"So how does that make you question we're related?" Grady asked. I smirked.

"Because I'm proud of what I am and you hide it, anyone of my noble vampire blood line wouldn't dare be ashamed or brown nose but you do. So that means you're adopted and human and should leave before the blood makes me thirsty and I bite you again." I explained.

Grady went to speak again so I roared loudly and lunged toward him hands extended. Grady turned quickly and moved off slamming into my wall and crashing through the thin board. I laughed so loud I began to awkwardly snort.

"For fucks sake Grady you're a clown, I think I just pissed myself." I stated.

Grady climbed to his feet and walked away quickly down the hall. I got dressed fast. Red jeans, spiked belt, black tank and a thick black parker which I wore with the faux fur hood down. I put on heavy black makeup checked my hair in the reflection of the window and left my room.

I walked into the kictchen and gazed on the bench. No food, no coffee, no nothing. That was the norm in my house. My mom slowly emerged from her room her bath robe sloppily tied upon her bony frame, her hair all over the place she rubbed her eyes.

"Morning Ree." She greeted.

"Hey mom." I answered.

"Whatya up to this morning?" She asked. I smiled as I got a drink of water from the tap.

"Well Grady woke me up, I got aids off him cuz I bit the fucker, he tried to fuck me up the ass and I moved so her plowed through my wall and there's fuck all to eat in the shit shack." I announced.

"Oh Ree, the language…. How many times do I need to ask?" My mom sighed as she slumped in one of the rickety old dining chairs.

"I swear mom I'm working on it…. Now I gotta go or I'll miss the fucking bus and have to walk and I fucking hate walking." I said before kissing my mom on the forehead and leaving.

I walked out the front door into the bitterly cold morning.

"Fuck it's cold." I scoffed as I wrapped my arms around my skinny frame. I looked to see Grady walking.

"Hey wait up ass sucker." I said.

Honestly, Grady and I are constantly fighting and bickering and inflicting bodily harm on each other but he's my best friend. I've known him my whole life, we share everything and although it seems we hate each other if anyone else hurt the other we'd kill them.

"Wait up she says after I heard all the bullshit she just told mom." Grady pouted. I playfully punch him in the arm.

"You know she didn't believe anything I said fuck face so stop bitching." I replied. Grady smiled and grabbed me in a hug with one arm.

I pushed him away and we both laughed.

"Oh that's right isn't it Ree, you don't want me to hug you for warmth you want Kenny. Oh Kenny! Just like that Kenny!" He said in a girly sex voice. I laughed.

"What jealous I won't fuck you?... See you're fucking sick, if it's not young boys asses you want my pussy." I chastised. Grady mimicked me as he laughed.

We finally made it to the bus stop chatting on the way. I saw four outlines standing waiting at the stop. Grady and I approached to see four guys standing in a line talking. We finally stood beside them and could make them all out. A tall boy in a blue goofball hat, a shorted skinner boy in a green hat with flap covering his ears, a chubby guy in a red shirt and a boy in an orange parka. I nudged Grady and laughed.

"I bet you're dying to top the fat one." I giggled.

The big guy stared at me and glared.

"I'm not fat I'm big boned, god dammit!" He shouted. Grady and I laughed as well as the other three guys with him.

The boy in the hat with the flaps walked in front of us and extended a hand.

"You guys are fucking cool, to know Cartman is a fat fuck without even knowing him." He stated.

"HEY!" Cartman growled.

"I'm Kyle." The boy in front of us introduced himself.

"You just had the displeasure of meeting fatass, that's Stan and Kenny." He said motioning towards the others.

I smiled. Kyle had just said Kenny. I'd been thinking about my neighbour Kenny all night but I couldn't see him here.

"You fucking jew call me fat again and I'll kick you in the nuts!" Cartman snapped.

"Shut the fuck up Cartman, you're only acting tough because there's a girl around and you finally want to lose your v card." Stan teased. The other two guys laughed.

"Stan, you're the only virgin here because you like sweaty balls in your face." Cartman ranted.

The boy in the orange parka began to mumble, I understood him perfectly.

_If Stan likes balls in his face that's a sexual act which means he's had a hundred times the action you'll ever get fatass._

I laughed obnoxiously and Grady looked at me. He hadn't understood what the boy had said.

"Yeah you fat fuck, I wouldn't even let you motor boat me even if I had a hairy chest and floppy orantuan tits." I added.

The three boys laughed, Kyle bent over clutching his stomach.

"Oh fuck….. that's a good one. Sucks for Cartman but it's classic." Stan announced.

"So who are you guys?" Kyle asked.

"I'm Grady Fellowes." My brother chimed in. The boys nodded and stared at me.

"Requiem Fellowes." I said. Stan stared at us.

"How are you related?" He asked.

"She's my wife." Grady announced clutching my hand and making a perverted purr noise. I smiled evilly.

"Exactly, he's my husband and he just fucking loves this." I announced before kicking my brother in the balls and gleefully watching his hunch over and grab his throbbing aching junk.

"Thanks babydoll, now I'm horny….fuck me." He groaned close to collapsing from the pain.

"He's my asshole twin brother." I explained. The boys looked toward each other nodded and vocalizing.

"Yeah we knew that, you guys are fucking hilarious." Stan stated.

"Well I hate them…. I mean I thought people in this town couldn't get any worse I mean we got a ginger, jersey jew. The poor piece of shit and Stan who's the biggest buttmunch god ever put breath into." Cartman ranted.

"Shut up Cartman." Kyle snapped.

"I'm just saying the last thing we need is an ancestral pair of twins with bad attitudes who think they're cool. Not to mention he looked like a fag and she's a goth." He added.

The boy in the parka mumbled again.

_Why Cartman, is your bad fucking attitude the only one allowed in this town?_

"Yeah shut up fat boy, they're cool." Kyle backed up the boy in orange.

I smiled as I gazed into the boy in the parkas eyes.

"Hey guys, do you know if a blonde guy named Kenny goes to our school, he's my neighbour and he's fucking amazing. Smart, funny, fucking smoking hot with a firm ass." I explained.

Stan and Kyle giggled.

"Yeah we know him….. he told us about a girl he called Vegas last night, are you her." I nodded.

"Yeah I'm Vegas." I announced.

"And our Kenny is your Kenny you stupid whore." Cartman snarled.

"All I heard this morning."

"Vegas is beautiful, I could be with a girl like Vegas, her titties are great and it's so fucking cold I'd stoke her fire with my poker." Cartman mocked. The boy in the parka elbowed his in the side. Cartman hardly moved.

He pulled down his hood.

"That would've hurt if you weren't such a fat fucking pig Cartman!" He shouted. I grinned as I saw his face.

There Kenny with the mumbling and the smart mouth was my Kenny. The bus pulled up and the boy began piling on.

"Grady…. Requiem. We want you to sit with us for lunch today in the cafeteria." Stan said. I nodded.

"Sure why not, as long as Cartman doesn't steal everything on our plates." Grady answered.

"HEY!" Cartman groaned.

Stan, Kyle, Cartman and Grady all boarded the bus. Kenny gently grabbed my arms and dragged me back.

"All that shit Cartman said wasn't true, I'd never say that about….." He began. I held a finger to his lips.

"Shame that you didn't, that all sounds fucking hot to me." I answered. Kenny smirked and slightly blushed.

"Ok so maybe I did say it then…" He whispered.

"Then in that case, stoke away." I giggled.

"The boys have lunch then go off an do shit…. Could you convince Grady to go with them and keep them busy while I steal you away?" He asked. I nodded.

"Won't they realize we're missing?" I ask. Kenny laughs.

"They're not very smart, if he keeps their minds occupied with something else they won't ever know we're not there." Kenny informed me. I nodded.

"I'll see what I can do." I replied.

Kenny gently grazed his fingertips down my arm clutching my hand tightly as I leaned in and gently kissed him on the cheek. He released my hand and I boarded the bus.

I was a lot of things but not that easy, I might talk big but I wasn't planning on sleeping with anyone so quick. I just wanted to spend time with Kenny, I was attracted to him and wanted to get to know him.


	4. Chapter Three - Something About Kenny

**Kenny's POV –**

Class felt like hell, Requiem was on my mind. For a girl I'd just met this was strange. I'd had relationships before but it always took time to gain strong feelings for them whereas with Requiem it was so different. I'd tossed and turned all night after my brief encounter with her. What was so damn special about her to do my head in like this.

The lunch bell sounded, I gathered my closed books from the desk before me and was the first out of class. I never bothered opening a book during my lessons, I usually used the time to think about anything that was troubling me although today was a nice change. My thoughts didn't obsess over trouble, yet I still obsessed.

I got to my locker and punched it causing it to spring open.

"That's fucked…." I heard a voice behind me say. I glanced over my shoulder to see Stan standing behind me, waiting for me.

"What's fucked?" I questioned, not aware of what Stan was speaking of. He sighed.

"Every year they give you the same broken locker… dude I've never seen another kid in this school have the same locker consecutively other than you." He informed me. I shrugged.

"Who cares… a place to shove my shit is exactly that, it's not important Stan. Got no fucks to give today. Nothing is gonna fuck up my good mood." I announced. A cheeky smirk played at Stans face.

"And why is that Kenny?" He interrogated. I laughed.

"Not sure….." I said vaguely trailing off.

"So what are you buttwipes doing, I'm starving." Cartman said obnoxiously walking up behind us. I clenched my eyes shut tight. If there was one thing that could destroy a good mood it was definitely Cartman and although his entry into our conversation seemed like the gods testing me they weren't going to win today. I was on a high.

**Requiems POV –**

Who has chemistry first thing in the morning? In all seriousness, such a cerebral subject before I've had a chance to get my cappuccino and cigarette. What bullshit. I sat in class feeling like a zombie not on because of the lack of caffeine pulsing through my veins but also thinking. Playing back the wrods Kenny and I had exchanged this morning and that tender kiss I placed upon his cheek. I should've moved it, I want to plant it on his soft pink lips but I need to play it cool. I gotta move slow this time or I'll get hurt again. But he's so cute and the way his eyes twinkle when we're together it's just so…..

"Ughh fuck!" I growled out loud causing the entire class to fall silent. I stood up from my desk scooped up my books and walked out of class.

"Requiem….. Requiem….. I haven't dismissed you yet. Come back here right now young lady." The teacher ordered. I kept walking flipped the bird over my shoulder.

"Fuck off." I scoffed.

I had to get out of class, the mind numbing boringness of it gave me too much time to escape into my mind. Escaping into my mind was never the best idea either; it was a dangerous place where many demons were buried. But it was unusually calm this morning and I was being a fucking pussy.

I didn't believe in love, never had and never will. I believe in friendship, I believe in companionship. Hell, I even believe in having a relationship of convenience. But love and soul mates did not exist I could say that safely and in all confidence based on experiences.

I sat in the school yard having a quiet cigarette. I knew leaving class would have consequences but I didn't care I'd face it when it got it that.

The lunch bell sounded and it was time to do as I promised. Have lunch with the guys, although I'd decided I wouldn't go anywhere alone with Kenny. Not yet. Right now I just needed a friend, not a lover.

I walked through the hall and shoved my books in the locker I'd been assigned. Why did I always get one on the bottom row where assholes could trample me?

I finally got out from under the crowd safe and sound in one piece. I walked around aimlessly until I found Grady who was bent over trifling through his locker. I gave him a swift, hard kick up the ass to let him know I was there. He yelped and jumped and quickly turned fists cocked. He saw me and smiled.

"Ree it's you…. Fuck my ass hurts." He whimpered. I laughed.

"Oh poor baby. Listen bro, can we be serious for a little?" I asked. Grady nodded.

"Sure, what's happening?" He inquired actually seeming as if he cared.

I explained the plan I'd made with Kenny this morning in great detail. My brother listened attentively and nodded as I spoke.

"Well Ree, it seems you're planning to stand him up and although it's shitty I saw what you went through last time you moved too fast you were so fucked up over all that shit and sometimes I think the last of your innocence died when it all went to hell. I mean as your brother I'm gonna say, if you like Kenny and can see it working meet him but if you have any doubt in your mind proceed with caution." Grady stated. I smiled and hugged him tightly.

"Thanks." I whispered.

I released Grady from my hug and we walked the corridors until we found the guys all gathered around Kenny's locker talking. Kenny's eyes set upon me and that sadness in his eyes changed to that sparkle again.

"Hey Grady dude." Cartman greeted.

"Cram it up you dickhole, butt pirate." Grady replied.

"What the fuck did I do to deserve that?" Cartman whined.

"At the bus stop you said you hated them Cartman, now you want to be nice." Kyle interrupted.

"I was holding out the branch of friendship." Cartman announced. I rolled my eyes.

"You're lucky I don't shove that branch up your big fat ass you fat prick." I added.

Cartman walked away heading down the corridor. I looked toward the others.

"So where to?" I asked. Stan motioned towards Cartman.

"In the jungle which is South Park High I believe it'dbe wise to follow the elephant to the feeding hole." Grady explained. Everyone laughed.

We all sat around a table, talking and sharing stories. Just getting to know everyone. These boys where insane and I was happy to have friends finally.

"No you're fucking lying…. Cartman fed a kids parents to him in a bowl of chile then he later found out that kids dad was his dad too!" I gasped at the story the boys were telling Grady and I.

"No we're not lying." Kyle insisted. I looked to Grady.

"Cartman if you're so malevolent, why to you take these guys shit?" Grady asked. Cartman smirked.

"I guess after all these years I've become accustomed to their bullshit and without it I'd be bored." Cartman said calmly.

"Tell the truth roly poly turd sucker, you'd miss us because we're your only friends." Kenny mumbled. Cartman sighed.

"Ok fine… you're my frenemies. I love you guys, but I equally hate you guys." He explained. I smiled.

"That's an incredible outlook lardass and here I was thinking you were just a dick." I explained. Cartman grinned.

"I got a dick if you want chica." He teased. I screwed my face up in disgust.

"Pass."

The table erupted in laughter, even Cartman laughed.

"So have you guys met anyone else here yet?" Kenny mumbled. I nodded.

"Yeah some girls named…. Um. Wendy and Bebe." I said. The table went silent and looked to Stan.  
"Did I say something wrong?" I asked.

"Wendy was my girlfriend all through elementary school. I was planning on marrying her and she cheated on me with Token." Stan explained. I shook my head.

"Women are fucking whores." I announced as I stood up from my seat. I walked around the table and embraced Stan in a warm hug.

"But Requiem…. You're a woman." He said softly. I laughed.

"Wrong… I'm an honorary man. Everyone I know or have known says I'm not a normal girl therefore I'm a dude. Anyway they totally teased me, laughing at my fashion, calling me a slut, asking me if I like a guy at school yet just being nasty sluts." I explained.

"And whenit comes to heartbreak I'm well versed in pain my dear guys." I announced. The table fell silent.

"It's hard to believe someone hurt you Ree." Kyle said. I shook my head.

"Everyone gets hurt once in their lives, it's inevitable my friend." I philosophised.

The table entered back into light chatter. I locked eyes with Kenny who was staring at me. I smiled, he pulled back the hood of his park showing a bright smile. Fuck he was cute but I had to be strong and stick to my plans.

Everyone finished eating and we moved away from the cafeteria. I was searching for a way to avoid Kenny when it happened.

"Requiem Fellowes please report to the principal's office." The voice came over the loud speaker. Kenny hung his head and the glint left his eyes. I hated seeing him hurt but this was my god send.

I ran to the office where I met the principal. I got a lecture about taking my studies seriously and how I shouldn't leave class until instructed. I was then given a detention slip and sent back to finish my lunch break. I managed to somehow avoid Kenny for the rest of lunch, although it seemedhe knew I was doing it intentionally.

The bell rang and I went back into class. History would end my day so I could go home and relax although I knew I wouldn't be able to. I went into class taking a seat between Kyle and Cartman who were in the same class as me.

"Ree where'd you go at lunch?" Kyle asked. I began jotting down notes in my book pretending I didn't hear him.

"Requiem?!" He softly shouted.

The teacher held her finger to her lips and made a loud shush sound.

"I was called to the Principals office for running out on class before lunch…. I've got an afternoon detention and I don't need anymore trouble Kyle." I whispered. Kyle nodded.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha you got a detention." Cartman teased. I laughed becoming used to his humour.

"Shut up fat boy!" Kyle snapped.

"Call me fat again you fucking ginger jew and I'll beat your ass to next week." Cartman exclaimed. I rolled my eyes. Couldn't these two just get along for five seconds?

**Kennys POV –**

I knew Requiem had been called to the principals office during lunch but she never came back and if I am ever sure of anything it's that Ms Rose doesn't like to keep anyone long, she's a tubby, lazy skank and anything that takes time away from her sitting on her ass chowing down on twinkies is usually either half assed or totally looked over, but then again who in South Park actually does their job properly.

I'd seen glimpses of Ree toward the end of the lunch break but it seemed she was ignoring me. I knew a way to see her this afternoon but it would take patience and a little bit of planning.

**Requiems POV –**

The final bell for the day rang after sitting for close on two hours trying to pay attention in class but instead being amused by Cartman and Kyle fighting. I grabbed my texts and rushed out of the classroom. The quicker I made it to the detention room the better. I just wanted to get home and lock myself in my dingy little bedroom.

I raced through the halls and made it to the hall. The door had a note taped to the glass.

_Detention has been moved to the stadium. _

I shrugged as I slowly read it again. The scribbled writing seemed ominous but who was I to question what was in writing.

I took a detour past my locker and dumped my books. I grabbed out all I'd need to head straight home once they released me from detention. Walking across the filed to the stadium I had a quick cigarette. I breathed back deep enjoying the sweet tobacco entering and exiting my lungs. I hadn't intended for today to be so stressful yet it was.

I poked my head inside the large door of the stadium.

"Hello?!" I called out to only hear the echo of my own voice.

I walked in with my still lit cigarette. I slowly moved to the centre of the basketball court, looking around and then I jumped as the heavy entrance doors slammed behind me. I heard movement around me, overhead. I looked up.

"Who's there!" I cried out as the noises continued.

"This isn't fucking funny!" I shouted.

Then I heard a loud thud behind me. I slowly turned around to see a tall figure dressed in a dark hooded cape, a black mask, a gray body suit and underwear on the ouside of the body suit. I giggled.

"Well hello there." I greeted. The figure smirked and I noticed those eyes.

"I am Mysterion, protector of the innocent." He said. I laughed.

"Cute costume Kenny, but aren't we a bit old to play dress up?" I teased.

Kenny frowned at my words and hung his head.

"Listen, I didn't mean to be a bitch. I was kidding you look amazing but that sparkle in your eyes is a dead giveaway to me. No matter how sad, angry or anything else I'll always know by your eyes. No matter what you wear or who you say you are I'll always know it's you." I explained. He smiled.

"Really?" He asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, because you may be poor and downtrodden. You might have issues at home and be unhappy in life but I see something beyond what you show everyone. I see something truly beautiful in a fucked up world so if playing superhero makes you happy go for it, but there's no tricking me and I think you're perfect be it in the orange parker, in your little costume or even how you looked last night when I first saw you." I confessed. Kenny grinned and reached up to remove his mask. I grabbed his hand.

"Let me." I insisted. He nodded.

I moved closer, our bodies close together as I stood on my tip toes and reached up lifting the black mask to show his entire face.

"See beautiful." I stated as I brushed my hand over his cheek.

In this moment I remembered the advice I'd gotten from Grady earlier.

_If it feel right proceed with caution._

It felt right but safe. I didn't feel the need for caution around someone who played the defender of the innocent.

"So you protect the innocent… right?" I asked. He nodded.

"Too bad there's no one like that here now…. No work for a hero and a villainess standing before him. What would Mysterion do in that situation?" I questioned. Kenny bit his bottom lip and smiled.

"Well I'd convince her she's not a villainess, the girl in front of me see's behind what I portray and I see behind her costume. The black clothes, the makeup, the anger. She's a tough apponent but deep down she's just a beautiful creature who's been hurt too many times, but there's a person she's buried deep within her screaming for love, wanting to trust someone." He informed me.

I nodded, a tear slowly slipping from my eye and falling down my cheek. He was right, in the little time we'd known each other we'd figured it all out.

"Don't cry Requiem…. It hurts to see you sad." He whispered wrapping his arms around me. I smiled staring up into his face.

"What can I do to make you trust me?" Kenny asked. I clenched my eyes closed as I lost myself in the embrace and thought deeply.

"Share with me, your darkest secret." I said softly. Kenny smirked.

"I will but first I must do something." He said.

With that Kenny leaned down into a deep loving kiss. So soft and tender, my eyes affixed to his as my heart raced. He slowly and reluctantly pulled out of the kiss and released me from his warm embrace.

He then plucked a knife out from a flap in his cape and handed it to me. I looked at the weapon confused.

"Is this your deepest darkest secret?" I asked. He nodded.

"We're going to get to that now." He explained. My smile turned to a look of utter confusion.

"Take the blade." He ordered.

"But wh…." I began.

"Just take the fucking blade and kill me anyway you desire. Just make sure I die." He stated. I took a step away.

"Fuck off, I'm not going to kill you." I shouted. Kenny nodded.

"Trust me, kill me." He urged. I shook my head.

"No!"

I had always wondered how it'd feel to take a life, but I wasn't about to kill the boy I like possibly even loved. Kenny shrugged and clutched the blade in his hands quickly driving it into his stomach and ripping it across brutally. I gasped as ran toward him.

"What the fuck!?" I cried as I held him, blood flowing everywhere from the wound.

"It'll be fine Requiem, I promise." He spluttered out faintly.

With his last burst of energy Kenny raised himself up toward me and kissed me again. He pulled away grinning as the lick and sparkle left his eyes. He was dead.

I climbed to my feet soaked in his blood and ran out of the stadium, across the field and back into the school. I came to the detention room and burst in.

"My boyfriend just killed himself in the stadium!" I shrieked. The teacher got upfrom his seat and walked over grabbing my shoulders shaking me.

"What?" He asked.

"It's true." I sobbed.

"He died in my arms."

The teached released me and looked at his hands which were covered in blood. He ordered me to show him where the body was. We rushed over the field into the stadium. I walked into the centre feeling sick to my stomach. I didn't want to see this again. I came to the place Kenny's body had been five minutes ago and there was nothing. No body, no blood. The teacher looked at me; the hysterical mess and back down to his hands which were now clean.

My mind couldn't take it, I felt sick and the room began to spin. Then I fainted. Blackness surrounded me and I felt numb, empty inside. What was going on?


	5. Chapter Four - Secrets

**Requiems POV –**

I woke up in a strange bed. I sat up and stared around the dirty small room. I rubbed my eyes as I took in my surrounds. Where was I?

I heard footsteps outside the closed door and whispering. What was going on? I'd just seen Kenny die and then his body disappeared and after that I couldn't remember much.

Two people walked into the room smiling.

"You're awake." The boy chirped. I pulled my legs up against my chest and stared at the two unknown people gingerly.

I didn't know what was real right now or if I'd just awoken from a dream that went terribly awry.

The girl stretched out a hand and placed it on my forehead. Her touch was safe and gentle.

"Well you got your colour back and you've stopped feeling hot." She announced. I nodded slightly still staring at them.

"Do you remember what happened?" The boy asked. I vocalized softly, my throat dry as I clenched my eyes shut seeing everything again.

"Yes." I whispered. The two before me looked at each other.

"You remember?" They questioned again. I jumped up from the bed and began pacing.

"Of course I remember, it's not every day someone you care about commits suicide then there body up and vanishes as if it didn't happen." I ranted. The messy looking brunette boy walked toward me and gently placed his hands upon my shoulders.

"We know too." He explained. I looked into his eyes. He wasn't lying how did they know? Kenny and I were the only people in the stadium.

I glanced toward the girl with the straight brown hair. She forced a smile and nodded.

"It's a shock you remember what you saw…. People usually forget. It's like an hour after they witness him die it's erased from their memories." She informed me. I gasped. They did know.

"Did you see it, did you take his body?" I began a round of quickfire questioning. The pair laughed.

"No… we've seen it many times before but Kenny told us to come find you like two hours ago. He said you'd witnessed his gift in action and he thought you wouldn't take it well." The boy explained.

Two hours ago? I thought to myself. What time was it? I grabbed at the males wrist and looked at his watch. It was six at night. I'd had my detention scheduled for three thirty when Kenny had tricked my into a meeting with him in the stadium. So pretty much as soon as I passed out he'd told them to come find me…. It can't be he was dead by then. My mind tried to make sense of everything but I just couldn't work it out.

"What the fuck happened exactly and who are you two?" I finally asked. The pair smirked.

"I'm Karen and this is Kevin…. We're Kenny's siblings." The girl introduced.

"Ahhh…" I said still not properly understanding much.

"So what exactly is Kenny's gift and how do you know about it, do you have it to and that's why you don't forget and if that's the case I remembered so do I have it?" I asked. Kevin sat on the bed and motioned me to join him.

"Kenny can't die… he's died thousands of times all brutally and painful by his account. He used to come back as a baby causing mom to give birth again. Mom and dad would tuck himback into bed wrapped in a parka and he'd grow to the age he was when he died. It's not that way anymore." Kevin stated.

"Yeah, now pretty much after he dies he regenerates on the spot. No pain for mom and Kenny just gets back up and walks away, no mess or anything. When I found out about it we were working together at the old wood mill. Kenny pretty much ended up cut in half and I lost it, I thought my big brother was dead and I cried so hard. Before my eyes he just repaired like it was natural, even the blood went back into his body. It was scary but I was happy at the same him." Karen explained.

I nodded.

"So why don't we forget?" I inquired. Kevin grinned.

"Kenny says the people closest to him won't forget it… his friend can see it over and over and they just forget it because although they're his friends they aren't that strongly linked to him. We're his brother and sister blood and we care about him like no other. So look deep inside yourself, why didn't you forget?" He announced. I smirked gently as I thought. I then looked into the smiling faces of Kenny's siblings.

"Well…. I guess that's because I like him." I confessed. Karen squeaked in delight and Kevin grinned widely.

Karen threw herself toward me and hugged me, I returned the hug. Obviously younger than me but adorable and loving it felt like I'd known her before.

"Ok you can come in now." Kevin called out as Karen hugged me tightly.

I glanced toward the door to see my bright eyed blonde enter. Karen released me and I leapt across the room into his arms.

"Oh my fucking god, don't ever do that to me again. I haven't cried in years and my heart felt like it was about to stop beating." I ranted as Kenny held my tight and close. He laughed.

"So Kenny, you still haven't told us your friends name." Kevin announced.

"Yeah when you came home all you said was. I showed a friend of mine my power and she began freaking out and ran away crying and screaming. She's not handling it well go find her at the school and bring her back here." Karen spoke. Kenny grinned.

"Her name is Requiem." He informed them. The pair nodded.

"Pleased to meet you Requiem." Kevin said with a polite nod. I smiled.

"Ahhh a big sister with a beautiful name." Karen purred. I looked to Kenny head tilted.

"Big sister?" I asked. Kenny blushed and stared at Karen.

"Fuck Kenny, don't be shy now." Kevin teased.

"Yeah she just told us she likes you didn't you hear it?" Karen added. Kenny chuckled nervously.

"I did, I did. I just thought once I came in you two would maybe give us some privacy to talk." He said sternly. The pair nodded.

"If you want privacy take her to your room, last time I checked this was my room and I didn't have to leave it because you said so." Kevin said calmly. Kenny rolled his eyes.

"Thanks for your help." He said to his siblings before ushering me out the door. He gently took my hand leading me down the hall.

"Mom and dad aren't home until late so we can take some time, talk then climb out the window and I'll walk you across the driveway to your place." He chuckled. I smiled.

"Sounds good to me." I answered sprawling across his bed.

Kenny laid next to me and wrapped an arm around my waist nuzzling his head into my neck.

"Requiem, I had to show you. Not just because you asked to know my deepest, darkest secret but also to see if you'd remember. No one ever remembers. It just proves they don't give a fuck about me. Until now Kevin and Karen were the only ones who knew. Hell, even my parents have seen it and don't remember. I needed to know if you cared about me and I'm sorry I scared you." He explained. I softly hummed my reply to his words as I felt warm and comfortable in his arms.

"You see Requiem, I do really like you. I don't know why but I felt a spark that first night in the snow, like an electricity surged through my body the moment I laid eyes upon your dark form leaning against your parents car in the snow. Did you feel anything?" He continued. I slowly opened my eyes looking down seeing Kenny contently hugged into me. I gently ran my fingers through his blonde hair.

"I think you already know the answer to that question." I stated.

"Although by the sound of it, showing me your gift wasn't really your darkest secret. Seems it was more you testing me." I added. Kenny laughed.

"True." He whispered.

"So you still owe me a secret." I giggled. Kenny sat up and locked eyes with me.

"Fine, I'll tell you. But first…. I want to know, will you be my girlfriend?" He asked eagerly. I nodded.

"You also know the answer to that question." I laughed. He grinned as he leaned down and lightly kissed me. I reached up wrapping my arms around Kenny's shoulders pulling him down against me. He left the kiss and cheekily smirked watching me.

"That's a yes….right?" He asked. I nodded.

"Yes, it's a yes dumbass." I chuckled.

Kenny kissed me once more but this time I pulled away.

"So the secret?" I asked. He silently laughed as he wrapped me up in his arms again, this time my head against his muscly chest.

"Yes, the secret. How bout we go one for one alphabetically." He suggested. I nodded.

"Fine, you first K comes before R." I announced. Kenny laughed.

"I forgot to say I meant we were going by surnames and last time I checked F came before M." He laughed.

"Ok, but you won't be able to pull that shit if we ever get married." I giggled.

"My secret…" I began thinking hard.

"My deepest darkest secret is…." I added.

"With my last boyfriend, he was a pig. A downright pervert and he used to abuse me, never physical I would've killed him if he hadn't laid a finger on me but more just being a dick, name calling, mink fucks you know how it goes. So one night he wanted some action, but had been telling me how boring I was and you know how it is he was my first and I didn't know much. So he called in a hooker for the night, payed her and told me I was going to have a threesome with him and her or he'd dump me. I was fourteen, probably shouldn't of even been sleeping with him but I was stupid. I was scared he'd leave me because he said I'd never have anyone better than him, so I did it. Fucking disgusted myself and the shame I felt the next morning was indescribable. But I got over it, moved on and I've never told anyone about it." I confessed.

Kenny gently kissed my forehead.

"What a fucking asshole." He growled. I felt my eyes growing heavy. I was tired and emotionally and physically drained.

I felt I was close to falling asleep. Safe and warm in the arms of my boyfriend, my super hero, my protecter. A smile spread across my face as I began to drift off I needed to ask one more question.

"It's your turn, what was your secret?" I mumbled. Kenny laughed.

"I'm bisexual and I fucked Stan a few times, loved every second of it and even though I prefer women I'd go back, gotta leave your options open." Kenny said just before I fell asleep.


	6. Chapter Five - Hidden Agendas

Requiems POV –

I woke up still being held by my boyfriend. I looked at the clock on the floor beside his bed and gasped. I shook Kenny to wake him up. He flinch and twitched mumble cuss words as I tried to awaken him from his deep slumber. The best thing about having a boyfriend who can't die is you can be a little rough. I pushed Kenny off the bed onto the floor. I peeked over the edge and noticed he'd woken up.

"Goodmorning babe."I chirped as I looked down upon him.

"We fell asleep and it's now time for school. I never went home." I explained. Kenny shrugged.

"So?" He groaned.

"What do you mean so?" I asked. He rolled his eyes as he pulled himself up from the floor.

"So, your parents won't give a fuck and mine might but as I said that's what a window is for." He explained. I laughed as I climbed off the bed and walked toward him.

I wrapped my arms around his waist as I rubbed up against him. Kenny leaned down and we kissed, sensually and passionately. I groaned as we kissed. It felt nice.

"I wish we could skip school and just spend the day together." I whined as we broke the kiss. Kenny nodded.

"Yeah, but that can't happen. It's the second day of school and I can't let my grades slip this year, I just scrape through last year." He informed me.

"We just sit in class being all rebellious anyway what does it matter when we really don't even listen." I argued.

"So much of the end of year mark is based on attendance so basically you can pass just being there." Kenny giggled. I nodded.

"Also the other will want to see us and not the mention all the other kids, if we're not there they'll make up stories." He stated.

I nodded, defeated.

"Alright then, school." I sighed.

Kenny pulled on his parka over his clothes as I trifled through his other clothes searching for something to wear. I came across a long sleeve black shirt on the floor of his closet. I smiled.

"Can I wear this?" I asked.

_Yeah, I don't care. We gotta get to the bus. _Kenny mumbled. I smiled as I peeled off my shirt from the day before. I didn't know if Kenny's was much cleaner than mine, but I'd been wearing mine all day and it smelled pretty rank.

Kenny's POV –

Requiem didn't care she just stripped off her shirt in front of me. I squirmed as I stared. I couldn't help it. Requiem laughed loudly as she noticed my gaze lingering.

"Like what you see?" She asked. I nodded profusely. Of course I liked it, maybe a little too much. My girlfriend had just offered me a day together if we skipped school then she took her shirt off. Fuck this was temptation.

Requiem walked over to me and gently grasped my hands. She placed them upon her breasts.

They felt firm and warm in my hands. I gave a slight squeeze and shut my eyes tightly. She reached up letting my hood down. I leant over her tracing kisses up her neck to her soft lips for the second time this morning. Did I want sex with Requiem right now…. The short answer is yes. But in South Park people talk, if we skipped school many insane rumours would be spread and no matter how much we denied them people unquestionably believed them. The people in South Park were brainless retards and I didn't need another round of what it was like when I was sleeping with Stan.

I removed my hands from her breasts and placed them on her shoulders.

"Seriously we have to go." I said begrudgingly my gut aching as I felt my pants junk cursing me.

Requiem rolled her eyes and pulled the shirt on. She scooped her black parka off the floor and put it on zipping it up with an obvious attitude.

I'd just pissed her off but I knew I was doing the right thing for the both of us. Until people knew we were together I didn't want anyone seeing anything scandalous.

Requiems POV –

I climbed out the window and walked ahead across the rubbish covered front lawn. My weight making me sink in the snow which was thicker than the day before. Kenny came tumbling out the window and raced across the lawn. Fucker was strong and could battle the thick snow, I on the other hand didn't have much luck in that department.

Kenny watched me struggling and smirked.

_I'll give you a piggy back to the bus stop. _He mumbled. I smiled.

He was being so sweet and loving. I guess he thought I was angry with him for not wanting to spend the day together. But I wasn't. Everything would fall into place in time and we'd eventually have days we spent together, there was no rush. I hopped up on his back and wrapped my arms around him. I placed strategic kisses on his neck as we walked, feeling him shiver as I did. I laughed evilly knowing I was frustrating him.

Once we got to the plowed paths Kenny dropped me and we walked side by side hand in hand. Laughing and talking all the way. Our first order of business was to tell the guys we were a couple. Once our friends knew everything would be fine, they'd stand up for us and not listen to any shit that was said. I knew it.

Before reaching the bus stop we heard a car horn sound. We turned to see a pink Mercedes slowly driving by. The window went down and Wendy poked her head out. Fuck, here we go. I thought as we stopped staring at her and he car full of friends.

"Wow the whore did like someone." A girl in the car shouted. Everyone laughed.

"Well I guess it's good you guys, the poor girl in school with the poor boy. They'll have a poor wedding and live in a cardboard house with their poor children." Wendy scoffed.

"Oh we're gonna have some fun with this one." Another voice chimed in as they sped off. I shrugged.

"Fucking bitches." I growled. Kenny chuckled. I cocked my head staring at him.

"What's so fucking funny?" I inquired.

_Nothing, it's just Wendy never used to be like that. She was always friendly, nice and cared about people and the world when we were growing up. Then we reached high school and she still seemed the same. Her and Stan were like some sort of power couple everyone loved them. Then Wendy began to change, her parents were well off to begin with but they got rich. Wendy started losing her morality and care for certain things. Stan didn't like what she was becoming and he'd never admit it but he found comfort with me. We began fooling around, Wendy found out and was horrified her boyfriend was cheating on her with another man. She began banging Token because he's liked her for years and is rich. Stan found out for some reason took the high ground even though he cheated first and they broke up. It was like a fucking war. Now Wendy hates the poor, anyone who's not hetero, I heard a whisper through the school yesterday she doesn't like you at all and she definitely hates me because I apparently turned her boyfriend into a faggot. So yeah they are going to cause some shit. _

I continued walking pondering all I'd just found out. I grinned as we came nearer to the bus stop.

"Fuck Wendy, fuck her friends and fuck whatever they say. I don't have time to worry about their bullshit." I explained. Kenny nodded in agreement.

We finally reached the bus stop, our hands still interlocked. We got there and one person was missing.

"Hey guys." I greeted.

_Where's Stan? _Kenny asked.

The boys stood looking as if they were confused.

"Wendy just came to pick him up." Cartman informed us. I looked to Kenny and shook my head.

So it begins. The girls will try to start shit.

Stans POV –

Wendy pulled up her pink merc at the bus stop. She rolled down her window and smirked.

"Stan Marsh…. A bit old to be taking the bus still." She teased. I sighed.

"Yeah whatever you say." I snarled. Wendy giggled.

"I came to talk to you, get in." She ordered.

I looked to the boys for support but no one spoke up. I had no choice I got into Wendys car and she drove off tyres spinning, burning rubber. How she did it in the snow I'll never know.

We arrived at school and she ordered her friends to leave which they did. No one questioned Wendy when she told them to do something.

Wendy looked at me and sighed.

"I know we haven't spoken in a while Stan, but I know how in love with Kenny you are." She said quietly. I nodded.

"And…." I said.

"Well that new girl, Rebecca." She said. I rolled my eyes.

"That new girl is our friend and her name is Requiem." I snapped. Wendy chuckled.

"Oh my bad, I'm not good with names." She lied.

"Well Requiem and Kenny are sleeping together, I mean he used to be into you but it seems he's reverted back to liking girls and if they get together you'll never have him as your own." Wendy explained. I shrugged.

"I never did want him, we had a bit of fun and that's all it was. We talked and agreed it could never be anything more then casual sex." I informed Wendy. She nodded.

"If that's how it is, that's how it is. I'm sorry I misunderstood your relationship Stan. I just figured you deserved to know." She said as I climbed out of the car. I slammed the door and walked into school a little late for class.

I opened my locked and searched my timetable. Gym class. I pulled out my gym clothes and trudged to the stadium.

I walked into the locker room quickly changed and went out on the court. I made my apologies to the coach and found Kyle. I pulled him aside.

"What'd that venomous snake want?" He asked. I groaned as I walked with him and kicked a can across the snow.

"To tell me Kenny is sleeping with Requiem." I spilled. Kyle shook his head.

"Yeah we know they told us all this morning. Kyle stated.

Grady ran over and stood with us.

"What's happening dudes?" He asked. I sighed.

"Kenny is sleeping with your sister." I told him. Grady laughed.

"It's more than that Stan, Kyle didn't you tell him they're dating." Grady explained. Kyle frowned.

"I was about to let him know it was more than that before you interrupted." Kyle snapped. Grady shook his head.

"So how'd you find out and why are you so glum?" Grady asked. I began walking again and the guys followed. I knew Kyle knew my feeling but could I trust Grady.

"How do I know I can trust you?" I asked him. Grady grinned.

"Because we're friends and I've never spilled a secret in my life, if it's told in confidence I keep it quiet." He answered. I looked to Kyle who smiled and nodded. Kyle was always good at picking if someone was honest or full of shit. He'd just ok'ed Grady.

"Kenny and I used to me involved, Wendy turned into a bitch and I began fucking him regularly. She found out, began cheating and we broke up. I fell for Kenny and after Wendy left me, he didn't want me anymore. It was like a game to him so he told me we had to go back to just friends because he couldn't see us being together." I informed him. Grady stared wide eyed and silent.

"If he's with your sister that means he'll never be with me and I love him so much." I said choking back tears. Grady still don't speak. He was in shock. He finally came back to earth and took a deep breath.

"You like men?" Was all he could stutter out. I nodded.

"I tried being with girls but I just didn't enjoy it. A woman touching me makes me feel sick after Wendy I knew I was gay and Kenny came along and ruined me for anyone else." I said softly.

Grady wasn't taking the news well but he hadn't ran away, stepped back or put his hands over his ass as a shield so he was a good friend.

Kyle sighed as he listened and we turned to him.

"What's wrong with you now?" Grady asked. Kyle shook his head.

"Fucking nothing." He snapped as he began walking away.

Grady and I hung out for the rest of class, Kyle had gone missing to fuck knows where. Grady was a cool guy and he explained finding out I was gay did shock him, yet he still wanted to be my friend. This was working out for the better, but I still needed to find a way to get Kenny to love me and dump my new friends sister.

Kyle's POV –

All the talk about love. Kenny and Stan, Kenny and Requiem. All so loved up and fucking disgusting. I hadn't yet felt true love, I mean there was that home school girl when I was eight but that was a crush I wanted real, heart racing love. A feeling so strong it'd stop the world. I had had girlfriends before, but never felt anything for them. That's why I'd been dump so often. I was emotionless and I wanted love.

So now Kenny and Ree were together, a couple. They liked each other but Stan liked Kenny, awkward if you ask me but Stan's my best friend and I knew all along. He confided in my regularly. What I hadn't told him was I'd developed a slight crush too. Over the few days we'd know Grady and Requiem I'd found myself hypnotized by the twins, both so interesting and beautiful. But it was Ree that had me spellbound, she was beautiful, smart and tough. She definitely had me feeling a little cuckoo and right now it was just another crush but she might be the one who finally makes me feel something. But no, Kenny swoops in on all the good ones. Every girl we've ever known he's tried to get with first. He's such a player and doesn't deserve her.

I sat on a stall in the locker room mind racing. What could I do to split them up so I could persue Ree romantically? Then it hit me. If Kenny and Ree are together and Stan likes Kenny and I like Ree, maybe Stan and I could work together to break them up. I mean it sounds crazy but with the help of other people perhaps Wendy it might work. But we can't let Grady know. If Grady knew, he'd tell them.

My plan was set, now I just had to inform Stan and Wendy. Yes, my ideas are brilliant and soon we shall all be happy once we've got what we want.

Gradys POV –

The lunch bell rang and I quickly changed and sprinted through the halls. I found Kenny and Ree making out in front of Kenny's locker. I clared my throat and they turned to face me.

"Hey Grady." Kenny greeted. I nodded politely.

"Guys… I got big news but I can't tell you here." I panted exhausted from my sprint.

I lead the pair to the library and into one of the conference room groups used to do assignments.

"Stan likes Kenny and Kyle is acting weird when people talk about you two." I blurted out.

The couple groaned.

"See what drama Wendy has caused." Kenny snapped. Ree nodded and gently petted his arm.

"Grady, the boys just need time to adjust to the idea of us. New means weird and they're worried I'm gonna steal there friend from them." Ree explained.

"No Ree, Stan confessed he's been in love with Kenny for a while now." I informed them. Ree laughed.

"Kenny told me they were fuck buddies last night but they were never in love. It's in Stan's head." She spoke softly. I groaned.

"Fine whatever, you now know do what you will with the info. But everyone is acting fucking weird." I said.

"Thank you for warning us but we can handle it Grady, it's easier if you don't play into their bullshit." Kenny warned. I nodded.

I turned around and left the room, exiting the library. I was deep in thought walking the halls when I ran into another person. I cussed quietly as I picked myself up and noticed I'd knocked over a girl. A beautiful girl with black hair and a perfect smile. I quickly helped her to her feet and crouched down gathering her books.

"I'm so sorry… I wasn't paying attention." I said. I placed her books in her arms and went to walk away.

"Wait… I know everyone in this school but I've never seen you before and you're so cute I would remember you." She spoke. I smirked.

"I'm Grady Fellowes I moved here from Vegas like two to three days ago." I stated. The girl smiled softly. Fuck she was gorgeous.

"Hello Grady, I'm Wendy." She introduced. I gasped.

"As in Stan's ex Wendy?" I asked. She rolled her eyes.

"Unfortunately yes… but it turns out I was missing something he needs." She stated. I cocked my head.

"But you're stunning, what could you be missing that he needs?" I asked. Wnedy laughed.

"A cock…. Stan is a polesmoker." She giggled. I couldn't help but laugh.

"So Grady would you join me and my girls for lunch. I mean it'd make up for you running into me." She requested. I nodded.

"I'd be honoured Wendy." I said extending an arm for her to take.

I led Wendy through the halls to her locker and the cafeteria. She was beautiful and seemed so sweet, maybe Stan and the guys were wrong about her maybe they were the evil ones in this.

Requiems POV –

We all sat around the cafeteria table, silent with glum faces all except for Cartman who was shovelling his lunch down like he was starving. I decided to break the silence but it seemed Grady was being honest.

"So…. How is everyone?" I asked to receive inaudible grunts around the table.

"Anyone wanna talk about anything…. Like maybe why we all have bugs up our butts today?" I added to receive stone cold silence.

"Or maybe, just maybe we're all playing to do as my brother did and stab each other in the back." I announced. That got their attention.

"What the fuck do you mean by that Ree?" Stan growled. I stared at him.

"Grady told me how in love with my boyfriend you are, yeah he took us to the library and outed you as a pillow biter. We don't care, but Kenny had already confessed it to me last night and said there was no love involved so don't think you can try to break us up. We're solid." I snapped. Stan slammed his hands down on the table.

"Yeah well Grady promised not to tell and now he's sitting with me ex and her skank friends so don't worry about me fucking with you guys he'll end up working for her." Stan snapped.

"And as for you Kyle what the fuck is your problem?" I yelled. Kyle rolled his eyes.

"The fact that beautiful women always date pieces of fucking shit." He growled staring right at Kenny.

"You talking about me?" Kenny asked. Kyle laughed.

"Do you see any other pieces of shit around here with bombshell girlfriends?" He asked.

We all began to shriek and shout at each other. Cursing and name calling. Then it turned physical. Stan grabbed Grady throwing him across the cafeteria and all of us except for Cartman got into a big fist fight.

We eventually broke up the fight and the three boys went their spate ways all pissed off to the max. Stan walked out of the cafeteria, Kyle did the same but in a different direction. Grady went back to sitting with Wendy and Kenny and I took our seats back at the table. Cartman sat wide eyed no longer paying attention to his food.

"What the fuck was that all about?" He asked.

"Life is fucked and our friends are fucking lying, backstabbing bags of shit." I scoffed. Cartman nodded and frowned.

"Hey I'm not." He snapped causing Kenny and I to laugh.

We laughed not because he was funny, but because life was tough when the only person who stayed around you and who you could trust to not spread shit was Eric Cartman.


	7. Chapter Six - The Two Sides Of Us All

**A/N:** Hey readers, thank you for continuing to read my chapters. I hope you're enjoying this fic, it may be crazy to some of you but South Park is a crazy show and really anything is possible with it. We have the amazing minds of Trey Parker and Matt Stone to thank for the randomness that inspires me. Also if you're reading this fan fic, I've love to hear what you think about it good, bad or otherwise. Your critiques are most welcomed because they would inspire me to keep going or if they're negative, inspire me to improve. Thank you so fucking much for the support. ~ Ebby.

* * *

**Requiems POV –**

I gripped Kenny's arm tightly as we entered our next class. Math was a class we all shared and we had discussed how this would be a fucking disaster.

Kenny opened the door and led me through. I felt sick what would happen. I saw that instead of sitting together as we'd been doing since I'd become friends with everyone all the guys were separated looking up at us and glaring as we walked through the classroom and took a seat next to Cartman.

Class seemed to drag but it eventually ended. Nothing happened, just a lot of evil looks, furrowed eyebrows, pursed lips and screwed up faces. Were we all at the point where talking wasn't an option?

School was now finished for the day and Kenny and I planned to walk home. Cartman offered to accompany us and become more knowledgeable of the situation.

"Sometimes despite loving you all so much and wondering where I'd be without your friendships I regret coming here." I confessed as we strolled pass Starks Pond. Kenny glared at me. I knew that statement would hurt him but I had to get it off my mind.

"It just seems it's all turned shitty since I came." I added. Cartman laughed.

"God, don't flatter yourself bitch. We always fight with each other. We hate one another, we get in a physical fight then two days later we're best friends again." He said. I rolled my eyes.

"First of all don't call me bitch Mr Moobs. Secondly, how the fuck does that work out?" I questioned. Cartman shrugged.

"I don't fucking know, it just does. Goddammit figure it out for yourself. I mean you've been here three days and the girls already hate you, you've been in a fight with your friends and two of you friends like you I'm simply saying based on what you've told me about Vegas, you're better off here." Cartman explained.

I smiled as I took in Cartmans little speech. Under all that fat was a heart and he could act as badass as he wanted, it was all an act. Underneath what he showed the world was an amazing guy with plenty to offer. I didn't see the guy who did all those horrible deeds I'd heard about, I saw my friend.

I gently kissed Kenny and released his hand.

"I gotta go guys, I got an idea." I excitedly announced as I took off at a fast pace towards home.

If this didn't work I didn't know what would.

Stan's POV –

I laid sprawled across my couch surfing through the channels looking for something to hold more than three minutes of my interest. I wanted to take my mind off the issue at hand. I didn't want to hate my friends. I didn't hate Requiem for being with Kenny. I actually had realised I really didn't care anymore. I mean yes, I still had a slight crush on Kenny from our past. But I'd come to accept the fate of us before so why did I all of a sudden lose it. I'll tell you why, Wendy. Whenever than fucking manipulative snake of a girl gets involved with any aspect in my life it goes to hell and I find myself acting like a jealous, selfish pathetic fucking mess. I guess I owed everyone an apology. I'd hated on Kenny and Ree for possibly finding love, I'd attacked my best friend Kyle for fuck knows what reason and although I had legitimate reasons for being pissed off with Grady he was just another fool under Wendy's spell. I couldn't blame him, I'd been there before. I turned off the T.V. and stood up. I slowly walked to my bedroom and crawled under the covers. Sleep now and tomorrow is a fresh day to begin fixing all that is wrong in life.

Kyle's POV –

The morning sun peeked through under my window, I woke up and sprung out of bed. Stan was usually the first to the bus stop and I needed to talk to him.

I pulled on my clothes, grabbed my bag and something to eat and was out the door. I moved quickly toward the bus stop and finally got there. As I thought Stan was waiting.

"Hey dude." I greeted. Stan smiled.

"Hey Kyle, listen. I'm so sorry for what happened yesterday, you know talking to Wnedy makes me slightly retarded. All I did and said I didn't really mean." He apologised. I couldn't help but frown.

"Dude, you should feel all the anger and jealously. She stole your man…. Hate them, seethe with all the hate you possess and do something to win him back." I said hoping to rile Stan up but instead he smirked hands over his mouth in poor attempt to hold in a throaty chuckle which he lost the fight with.

"I don't want to be angry or cause anymore shit. I just want me friends to be happy." Stan exclaimed. I couldn't help but pull a face as he talked. He was such a fucking pussy and always had been.

"So you don't want to fight for what you want?" I asked. Stan shook his head.

"Not if it means hurting my friends because fighting with the only people worth fighting for is no fucking fun." He answered.

Stan had flatly refused to join me which put my planning pretty much to a halt. Momentarily I questioned, if Stan could be so cool about it could I let it go. It took get strength and courage to lie to yourself and all those around you; to grit your teeth and say I'm happy for you when I'm obviously hurt. I could give it a try, but it's not what I want to do.

Requiems POV –

By the time I'd gotten home last night the only person who was home was Grady but he'd locked himself in his room away from the world, probably pouting over getting several punches in the face. I was the female sibling and I'd taken a few during our fight, even had a split lip but I wasn't crying over it, I saw the cuts and bruises as my battle scars knowing I stood up for what was right.

I scribbled a note for my brother and tacked it on his door.

_**Gray –**_

_**Didn't want to stay in a lonely, empty house. Grabbed some shit went to Kenny's. Do me a favour avoid Wendy, she'll make you believe you're a tampon sandwich with wings just to entertain herself, she's wicked and cunning you're simply sport for her. She'll chew you up and spit you out I know the type, being a girl you come across hundreds of them from the time you're old enough to talk. They're not nice girls, they're monsters society has created. Secondly. Please meet me at school tomorrow morning. Arrive late, skip first class because I need to talk to you.**_

_**I love you bro and we'll all get through this. I can make it right again.**_

_**Love Ree.**_

I did as I'd said I shoved some clothes in a bag and went across to Kenny's. I knocked on the door and Karen answered.

"Hey!" She greeted happily lunging toward me for a hug. I smiled.

"Hey Karen, is your brother home?" I asked. Karen eagerly nodded.

"He's in his room, just walk through." She said stepping aside from the doorway.

I walked in and darted through the halls. I entered Kenny's room and he wasn't in there. I placed my bag on the floor and went searching the house. I found Kenny in the kitchen with his brother, sister and parents. I smiled as I stood in the doorway watching him help prepare dinner.

"I guess you are useful after all baby." I said softly causing him to look up from what he was doing. Kenny flashed that pearly smile and strolled over taking me in his arms holding me tightly as if hehadn't held me in years.

"I fucking missed you this afternoon, why'd you go." He whispered.

"I found a way to make everything right again, you'll see tomorrow morning." I explained.

Kenny accepted all I'd had to say and after dinner I filled him in a little better. He was unsure of my ideas but knew he wouldn't change my mind. I was going to do this to save us all from destroying what should really be important.

Kenny's POV –

The morning came and as Ree had planned we slept in a little longer. Arrive at school late, it was always a nice plan plus as she'd explained I had plenty of time to better my grades in class. Missing the morning classes wouldn't hurt as long as I could save my friendships.

I woke up first and looked over at the sleeping girl. I wanted her so badly but for some reason for the first time in history I wasn't going to rush it. I wanted our first time together to be perfect, romantic. Not in my dirty bedroom just because I woke up with morning wood.

I climbed out of bed and got dressed. I walked into the kitchen searching for something to eat. Nothing. I shook my head. Being poor really sucked, but it was the life I'd always know.

I walked back into my room empty handed to see Requiem awake and dressed.

We walked all the way to school, the bus only ran once at it's fucking freezing hour. So public transport wasn't an option thanks to our cheap politicians.

We arrived at school and looked down the corridor. As she'd requested all the guys had also arrived late.

We walked tall and proud past the boys, who followed us one by one until we formed a group. We headed to the cafeteria and Requiem jumped up on a table to make her speech.

"I've realized something overnight. I'm lost without you all in my life. You see I've never had friends and you guys mean the world to me, all of you. Not just Kenny because I love him, not just Grady because he's my brother. Each and everyone is special to me and I wouldn't run back time. I would change the fact I met you. Since moving here I've done a lot of thinking we all have angel and demon sides. I found this out taking to Kenny in the stadium, then I thought the same thing about Cartman last night.

We show people only what we want them to see, we all have a persona to live up to. The face we've showed for years to spotourselve being hurt is like a mask it hides what you really are. This is our demon side. You all have this and so do fucking I. But at rare times we all become vulnerable and come across someone who we care about, the walls begin to break down and we show a more sensitive side. A side of ourselves which is friendlier and loveable we speak our hearts. This is our angel side. I have seen Kenny's and Cartmans. They're beautiful guys with amazing souls and the best part is they feel they can trust me, they love me because if you don't care about a person you don't let that angel side shine. Hell, I've seen glimpses of Grady's good side.

What I'm saying is, we've let our Devil side consume us all. It makes us petty, jealous and fucked up. You become nasty to those who care about you and get angry and selfish all you want is what you want and the world can't go another way. But opened your eyes, look if you see happy emotions. Love, laughter, smiles and all the others. Why would you want to destroy that? I mean the descruction would make life perfect for you but you've taken something amazing and broken it.

Please guys, I'm here on a table in a cold cafeteria showing my angel side confessing how much I love each and every one of you. Can you just try to show me who you really are? Let me see that beauty I know you possess."

Requiem climbed down off the table into my arms. She smiled.

"I think it worked." She whispered.

The boys were stunned. They stood still staring up toward where she'd been standing. The room was silent as Requiem left. I looked to the other guys and noticed a few of them had damp eyes.

"What do you think about that?" I asked. The attention and stares turned to me. Ree's speech had touched their emotions, exactly what it was meant to do.

"I think she's right." Stan said breaking the stunned silence.

"I mean why were we fighting?" Grady asked.

The guys shrugged.

"Do you think maybe, instead of being assholes we could try to be more accepting?"Cartman added.

"Fuck that guys, she's not right. If you look at it she's letting her devil side win because she's doing this for selfish reasons. She's happy with Kenny and doesn't want anyone disputing that or putting pressure on their relationship. Secondly we're fighting because she's selfish and ruined friendships with her huge titties and sweet smile and instead of being assholes can't we be accepting really Cartman that's right coming from you being King of the fucking assholes and all. Don't you see what she's done, she's came into this school and twisted us all turning us into her pets. I won't be a dog, I won't be her slave. This fucking bitch is just as bad as Wendy if not slightly worse. She won't be happy til she controls us all and I can't fucking stand her." Kyle ranted.

I clenched my fists by my sides as I listened. Kyle finally shut up and the other guys began ribbing him for his opinion.

"Wait guy." I chimed it.

"This is what Requiem was talking about, he has his opinion allow him to speak it. It may be different from yours and it's definitely fucking horrible for Kyle to say, but if he wants to let the evil in him win then that's his choice." I explained.

"See guys, he's letting evil takeover…. I told you jews have no souls. Especially ginger jews." Cartman laughed.

"Shut the fuck up, Cartman." Kyle shouted. I lunged forward toward Kyle and was face to face with him.

"No you shut the fuck up. You're poisonous and disgusting for how you think, you voice your opinion then try to silence someone else for theirs fucking sickens me. So leave now while you still can and the next time you speak that way about my girlfriend and call her a fucking bitch you won't have the option of leaving because I'll fucking kill you. Got it." I growled softly. Kyle nodded.

"Fine, I got it…. I'm leaving." He whined as he slowly stepped away from me.

Kyle left the cafeteria and not long after so did the rest of us. We found Requiem leaning on a wall down a side corridor and she smiled as she realised all that stood before her were ok and friends again.

Things usually have a way of working themselves out in South Park and maybe Kyle was right. Perhaps we were her dogs, but I didn't care. I was losing myself to love every second I spent with her. I'd do anything to make her happy, I'd do everything to make her stay and in the end it seemed having her around made other people happy too so I wasn't being selfish, the evil within although definitely still alive inside me wasn't going to win.


	8. Chapter Seven -Grey Skies Over Gym Class

Requiems POV –

"Requiem, come quick!" Kyle called as I stood outside my locker chatting with Stan and Cartman.

Two weeks had passed since my speech and everyone had been getting along so well. I stood staring at Kyle, his breath heavy as if he'd been running his expression sad. I wondered what had went on or if it was another bad joke my new friends seemed adept at playing on me.

I felt a heaviness and tightness in my chest. Kyle's eyes were swollen and red. Had he been crying? I nodded and Kyle turned walking away from me. I quickly followed darting through the whispering crowd. Tomorrow was mine and Grady's sixteenth birthday and I'd been busy making plans for a party where we'd be surrounded by our closest friends who I'd began to wonder how I'd lived so long without them. The pain in my chest intensified as I walked, no sprinted to keep up with Kyle. Cartman and Stan close behind me. I knew Kyle, Grady and Kenny had gym class now. The same class they shared with Stan, but Stan had skipped class to help me with the party. The pain in my chest intensified as I began to feel nothing but agony, seering through my entire body. I tasted blood, fresh warm blood, my blood as if if was rising up from me and bubbling out my mouth.

Kyle led me to the football field and pointed to a crowd of people watching something intently, distraught looks upon everyones faces. The immense pain crippled me. I folded over and screamed one loud sharp shout. What was going on?

I looked to Cartman tears filling my eyes. He looked down at me, helpless, confused and most of all scared. I felt like I was dying in a horrific way, but I was perfectly fine.

Cartman and Stan nodded as if they knew what I needed from continued on behind Kyle leaving me to collapse in a heap on the grass. Still awake and hurting like you wouldn't believe my mind puzzled. Where had this pain come from? Was I having a heart attack? Did I have some terminal disease I didn't know about tht had finally reared it's ugly head now that I might've finally found happiness? I didn't know. I simply laid staring at the gray sky trying to silence my overactive mind.

Kyle, Cartman and Stan walked back toward me. They all seemed depressed.

"What?!" I choked out. They said nothing. Cartman picked me up and slung me over his shoulder as we began walking back toward the crowd.

"What's going on?" I begged, searching for answers. We fought through the crowd, Kyle and Stan angrily pushing anyone who tried to get close to Cartman and I. Cartman placed my feet on the ground in the centre of the circle. My eyes clasped closed tight. I didn't want to open them. Cartman anchored me, his hands around my waist holding me up.

"Open your eyes Requiem?" I heard a familiar voice whisper. I peered out one eyes and held the sight of Kenny. He was safe yet smothered in blood. The pain slowly began to fade away. Was I hurting because I'd seen Kenny was fine.

Kenny hung his head and sighed deeply as he clutched my hands.

"What's happening?" I cried, desperate and even more frightened then before.

"Requiem, promise you won't freak out." Kenny soothed. I nodded.

"How can I freak out over what I don't know?" I quizzed. Kenny wouldn't meet my eyes. He was hiding something. He finally stepped aside revealing what they'd been hiding.

Grady laid on the ground, a javelin protruding from his chest. The spiked metal bar sticking through this slender body pinning him to the ground. I fell to my knees crawling over to my brother who was bleeding from the mouth.

"Grady." I gasped holding his hand tightly. Grady smiled weakly.

"Ree…. It was an accident. Me and the guys were throwing them up in the air not paying attention to others around us then it came from nowhere." He softly explained. I nodded my head pressed against his hand.

"Grady, you'll live right?" I questioned. He shook his head.

"It punctured a lung Ree, my lung collapsed instantly. Breathing hurts, talking is excruciating. I'm dying…. Just know I love you sis and tell mom and dad I'm sorry." Grady sobbed. I shook my head in denial.

"You won't die." I said trying to convince us both.

"You'll live, tomorrow is our birthday." I sobbed. Grady slowlyshut his eyes and his grip on my hand fell limp.

I screamed to the sky my heart hurting worse than before. My big brother who had always been there for me had just left the earth. I felt fucking defeated. Lost, being a twin was all I'd ever known and now I was singular. The boy I'd bickered with daily was not going to be around anymore. I'd never have a sister in law or nieces and nephews, only an empty space in my heart where my love, hate relationship with my brother would forever dwell.

Kenny, Cartman and Stan crouched around me wrapping me up in a sea of warmth in the form of hugs.

Kyle faded into the crowd still looking upset. He was the smart one, doing exactly what I wanted to do right now.

Kyle's POV –

I left before anyone could figure it out. I'd moved back and thrown that javelin. But my target was Kenny. I was sick of him and his rugged good looks. He always got what I wanted and I needed to put a stop to it once and for all. The other guy were fucking around throwing their javelins up in the air, almost like playing pointy stick Russian roulette. Grady being oh so fucking observant had looked in my direction just as I'd released the spear intended for Kenny. The stupid bastard jumped in front of it. Taking the blow to spare his sister's boyfriend. Grady had seen me try to kill Kenny and heroically taken it himself, not caring for his own safety. He cou'dve ratted on me, told Ree and anyone who would listen that I'd killed him out of spite for another man. Yet he remained silent, swearing it was an accident. This saddened me deeper than his death had, not only had I killed a guy I'd became really fucking close with but then he saved my ass from trouble. A friend til the end. Yes, I'd been crying as I watched Kenny crouch of Grady and attempt to calm him as he died. It was painful to see a good man die and a piece of shit live to fuck the girl I liked. Life wasn't fair and I would really miss Grady. Although his blood wasn't on my hands, oh no. It was all Kenny's fault and perhaps I could warp the events so everyone would blame him.


	9. Chapter Eight - People Like Me

Kyle's POV –

"I swear Principal Garrison, Grady's sad passing was all Kenny's fault." I lied right in the face of my one fourth grade teach. He stood up for the office chair in which he sat and slowly paced toward the window from which we could see paramedics loading Grady into an ambulance after they'd stuffed him into a body bag.

Loud sobs and chattering could be heard just outside the office. I knew in my heart Ree, a heartbroken mess probably smothered in her borthers blood sat in the arms of other men just outside the door. That fucking slut. Why did I care about her so deeply when she could toy with a boys emotions with just a look? My jealous, jilted mind wandered until Principal Garrison broke my trance.

"Kyle, so let me get this straight… Kenny and Grady were being irresponsible with the javelins in gym. Then Kenny out of the blue tossed his javelin toward Grady. Grady hadn't been expecting it and it pierced his torso." The principal sad slowly. I nodded.

"Yes sir, I'll swear on a stack of bibles. That's how it really happened. I also think Grady whispered something to Kenny before it happened." I explained hoping it'd make it worse. Principal Garrison took his seat head in his hands.

"Kyle, you know how serious this is don't you?" He asked. I softly grunted in understanding.

"I have to explain to the board why a student died on school grounds, I have to tell Mr and Mrs Fellowes there son is dead, I have to deal with a distraught sister who I can hear still howling in the hall even though it happened almost two hours ago and most of all I have to come up with how this happened. Now I'd usually put it down to an unfortunate accident, young boys messing about in gym class weren't paying attention and disaster but you saying you saw Kenny throw his javelin at Grady maliciously means now I have to get the police involved to take everyone's stories and look into what happened. Now Kyle think long and hard, is this true?" He stated, puzzling over the situation before us. I nodded.

"It's true Sir…. I'll tell the police what I saw. I have nothing to fear because my story is the honest account." I explained. Principal Garrison glared at me, did he know I was lying? No, he simply couldn't.

"The one indescrepancy I find with your story is why would Kenny stab his girlfriend's brother then lean over him choking back tears as he tried to stop the bleeding?" He questioned. I shrugged.

"Maybe he's just a good actor, this school has on hell of a drama department." I announced before being dismissed and asked to leave the office.

Requiem's POV –

I'd been taken to the hall just outside the Pincipals office. He wanted to see me, no doubt to push the counsellors details on me. I sat huddled with my guys as I heard Kyle speaking inside the office. My head buried in Kenny's chest I cried, heart sick over what had just happened. I kept pinching myself hoping I'd soon wakeup from this hellish dream yet I never did which proved this was reality.

As Kyle spoke his words muffle but still able to be made out Kenny would object with a simple "bulshit" or "fuck off." My boyfriend seemed angry, well angrier than normal and it concerned me. What was Kyle up to.

The Jew who I had trusted and developed a close friendship with burst out of the office. He crouched before me gaing lovingly into my eyes as he wrapped me up in his arms.

"Oh Ree, this is terrible." He whispered. I nodded although his hug felt fake and cold.

Kenny stood up pushing Kyle, all four boys were soon fighting in the corridor. Pushing and shoving. Fists, knees and cuss words flying everywhere. I slowly and carefully climbed to my feet feeling like I was about to vomit or pass out from the stress.

"FUCKING STOP IT!" I screamed. The boys stopped and turned to me as I ran off toward the female bathrooms.

I burst through the door and hovered over a basin as I eyed myself in a mirror.

"Fucking friends, fucking South Park. We should've stayed in Vegas. Fucking parents." I growled.

"You should've been there….. you could've saved him." I shrieked at myself in a moment of madness, guilt and desperation. I threw a semiclosed fist at the mirror shattering it into shards. I bent and picked up a shard holding it to my wrist.

Do I end it all now? I thought as I began to gently drag the glass across my flesh gaging the pain.

"Oh if only I had a dollar for everytime I'd felt the way you do right now." A voice behind me softly explained. I held the piece of glass out as a weapon.

"Who's there?" I cried out. A girl stepped out from a nearby stall. She was clothed in black and a few years older than me. She watched me sadness spread across her face.

"Life is a mystery, shit happens and religious freak and optimists would have you believe the universe has a reason to make us suffer. I believe we're a race of alien pets put here to torture." She stated moving closer toward me. My eyes wide I absorbed her words. The girl in black was wise and had my full attention.

She reached out a gloved hand and gently prised the glass from my grip.

"Who the fuck are you and why haven't I seen you before?" I quizzed. The girl gently began wiping my makeup which had ran with the tears from my gaunt face. Her touch soft and warm she gripped the lace overcoat on my Lolita dress.

"I'm Henrietta, you haven't seen me because me and my friends dwell in the darkness, but we've seen you hanging around that mumbling kid in the orange parka and his conformist friends. We've often questioned who you are and why you weren't with us." She stated.

"Oh and nice dress." She added. I faked a small sad smile.

"Thanks I guess." I softly muttered staring toward the ground. Henrietta gently placed a hand under my chin and with slight pressure moved my head so our eyes met.

"So what's your name and story little lost soul?" She questioned.

"I'm Requeim, I moved here from Vegas with my parents a brother two weeks ago. I met the guys and they're not conformists, Vegas is packed with conformist fuckheads and the guys aren't like them at all. Well there was just an accident and Grady is gone, never coming back and I just feel so fucking…." I ranted tear pouring from my eyes.

"Lost?" Henrietta asked. I nodded.

"Yeah and numb… I can't think and then the guys began fighting and I just can't…." I continued to be cut off again.

"Deal?" She asked. I shook my head.

"Henrietta, that's getting really fucking…." I stated for her to do it again.

"Annoying….. yeah I know force of habit with my friends we're constantly finishing each others… " She began to explain for me to finally cut her off.

"Juiceboxes…. Oh I know me and the guys do that too. Must be a South Park thing." I said sarcastically. A twisted dark smirk spread across Henrietta's face.

"I think if you're lonely you should come sit with me and my friends, they're going to adore you and we don't fight so it won't be stressful on you." She offered. I stood staring at the blank wall behind her as I pondered her gracious offer. If I was by myself I'd probably kill myself and if I was around the guys right now I'd probably kill them…. Even Kenny. I nodded and she grasped my hand.

"C'mon Requiem I'll show you our spot." Henrietta announced leading me out of the bathroom and down the hall past my friends and boyfriend who I didn't have a single word for. It seems in my time of need I'd been graced with kindness, the universe had given me a fresh start, new friends; people like me. Dark, cynical who loathed the world and the people in it. I was still depressed over Grady and that wouldn't pass anytime soon, but I thought these new people would take my mind off it to a certain extent and I had many things to consider when it came to the guys.


End file.
